


Thunderbirds Are Go – ‘The Friendship Paradigm’

by countessofsnark



Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark
Summary: Based on a prompt by @wonderavianGordon finds some new friends in a family of tardigrades.





	Thunderbirds Are Go – ‘The Friendship Paradigm’

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by @wonderavian
> 
>  
> 
> _Gordon finds some new friends in a family of tardigrades._

‘So I just walked past Gordon’s room and guess what, he’s talking to his fish friends again. Man, this pool cleaning withdrawal is getting worse every year.’

‘Dude, let him be. How would you feel if your favourite hobby was suddenly taken away from you?’

‘It’s just two days of an empty pool, how bad can it be?’

‘Sorry to interrupt your conversation but those aren’t fish.’

‘Oh fine. Sea slugs then. Whatever, I don’t get what he sees in them. All they do is float around all day, being pretty much invisible unless you’re pointing a microscope at them.’

‘Actually, they’re not slugs either. Tardigrades is what he calls ‘em.’

‘Tardi- _what_?’

‘Tardigrades. Tiny segmented micro-organisms. Also known as water bears.’

‘Did you say bears? Are they carnivorous?’

‘Guys. Check out this close up I found on Google. If that’s not the winner of the animal kingdom’s ugliest face competition than I don’t know what is.’

‘That looks positively terrifying, thanks for the nightmare fuel.’

‘Says here they can survive and thrive in extreme environments.’

‘Gordon’s bedroom is an extreme environment so they’re probably feeling right at home.’

‘Like your room is the epitome of tidiness.’

‘Well we can’t all be a neat freak like Virgil.’

‘I just like to walk in and find stuff without having to wade through heaps of discarded clothes and junk food wrappers and god knows what else.’

‘Your room looks more sterile than John’s underwear when Grandma runs it through a laundry cycle.’

‘Uhm what. My underwear is not radioactive waste, you know.’

‘Hey guys, if you think you’ve seen it all, I just saw Gordon playing the guitar and singing a lullaby to his microscopic water bear buddies.’

‘Please tell me it’s not a famous submarine themed Beatles song.’

‘What do you think?’

‘Oh dear. I do believe we’re gonna have to find a way to get Gordon off the island next time the pool is being cleaned.’

‘The Creighton-Ward manor sounds like a good place.’

‘Hehehe.’

‘Come on, give our squid bro some privacy. I think he deserves respect for taking care of these critters. Don’t see you lot being that devoted to keeping pets. They’d probably have to keep you.’

‘I do wonder if he named them all…’

‘Yeah, the tiny annoying one is probably called Alan.’

‘Hey!’


End file.
